


As Seasons Change

by captainamergirl



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: 10 Sentences, Bo and Nora, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Getting to the good stuff.
Relationships: Bo Buchanan/Nora Hanen





	As Seasons Change

**As Seasons Change**   
  
**Summer** \- It was summertime when they learned that they were expecting twins. Nora waddled around the house with her hands resting on her large belly, sweating profusely and yet, appearing to him, more beautiful than she ever had. They hadn't counted on having another child, let alone two, but they couldn't have been happier. Lying entangled in each other's arms, night after night, the sound of the air conditioner whirring in the background, Bo wished that the babies would have Nora's cinnamon-brown eyes.   
  
**Time** \- The leaves had turned brown and there was a decided nip in the air. Autumn had arrived in Pennsylvania in all of its glory. Nora was larger than ever and the babies were due any second. She was terribly uncomfortable and her ankles were swollen, but she rarely complained. Bo had taken to sleeping in his denim jeans and jacket so he could be up at a moment's notice. They had no sooner turned into bed one evening, then he felt an urgent tugging on his right sleeve. "Bo," Nora said hoarsely. "It's time."   
  
**Dreams** \- Nora was in labor for quite some time. Bo didn't leave her side once. Instead, he rubbed her aching back, fed her ice chips, and whispered soothing words to her. He hated to see her in so much pain. When he told her he gladly would have traded places with her if he could have, he actually meant it. Their children came hollering into the world at 2:56 and 3:00 p.m. on a rainy afternoon. Once the infants were cleaned, weighed and swaddled, Bo placed both of them into Nora's waiting arms. He watched his three lovely, brown-eyed girls with a wide smile on his face and tears wetting his cheeks. Nora had made all of his dreams come true, just like she always seemed to.   
  
**Children** \- "What are we going to name our children, Bo?" Nora asked. She had nursed them and cuddled with them and now they were both fast asleep against her chest. Bo took a good long look at both girls and thought it over. In the end, their youngest, a pink-cheeked cherub if there ever was one, received the name Savannah; while the larger and older of the two, sporting bright red hair, wide, inquisitive eyes, and already a decidedly feisty temperament, was called Scarlett.    
  
**October** \- They brought the twins home the following afternoon, settling them into matching yellow bassinets at their bedside. A blissful, if exhausting, month passed. All of the trees in town had shed their leaves and they were well into October before Nora and Bo could bring themselves to place the girls into the nursery for the night. The marrieds spent several sleepless evenings in their room with the baby monitor pressed between them. If Scarlett or Savannah so much as took an exaggerated breath, they were immediately bolting off of the bed and racing to check on the babies. They had waited for them for so long, it seemed they were having a hard time letting them go... even for a moment.   
  
**Sleeping** \- Hanukah and Christmas had come and gone by the time the twins started to sleep throughout the night. Thick blankets of snow still covered the town. Nora and Bo spent quiet evenings after the babies had fallen to sleep, settled in front of the fireplace, wrapped up in each other's arms, watching the yellow and red flames dancing in the hearth. Bo would feather his lips in Nora's soft, auburn hair, and silently ask himself if he was the luckiest man in the world. The answer was plain as day, of course.  _He was._   
  
**Flowers** \- The snow had long since melted, flowers bloomed all over town, and the air felt fresh and clean. It was almost May when they finally decided they needed a night out on the town. However, even knowing that their twins were in the very capable hands of their half-sister Rachel and her husband Kevin, Nora and Bo had a hard time getting through the evening without checking their phones constantly for updates. They decided halfway through dinner to head home and they laughed bawdily at their overprotective natures as they hurried through the front door, arriving just in time to tuck the girls in for the night. Bo read them "Goodnight Moon" as Nora rocked them and only when the twins were fast asleep, did Nora and Bo retire to the bedroom to finish their date.   
  
**Candles** \- "They're growing up so fast, Bo -- too fast for my liking," Nora lamented as she stuck candles into two fat cupcakes frosted with cream cheese icing. It was autumn again and there was a renewed crispness in the air. They had arranged to have the girl's first birthday party out on the terrace during what remained of the ever-shortening daylight hours. When Bo saw a tear roll down Nora's cheek, he immediately pulled her into his arms. Kissing her forehead and holding her close, he did his best to reassure that her babies would stay babies a little while longer.   
  
**Tea Party** \- Seasons came and went and before they knew it, the girls were precocious, active five year olds. Scarlett and Savannah loved nothing better than putting together make-believe tea parties with their parents and all of their stuffed animals in attendance. Dressing up for the occasion was expected. Nora got a kick out of seeing her burly husband squeezed into a tiny, pink chair, with a feather boa wrapped around his neck, and a plastic, bejeweled crown wobbling atop his salt-and-pepper head.   
  
**Era** \- The era of tea parties and playing dress up all too soon faded away. Before anyone even saw it coming, the girls were ten, and then fifteen, and finally eighteen. Nora and Bo had both wanted the twins to stay little ones forever but time can never be slowed. High school graduation came and went; and then the day they were to send the girls off to college arrived. Both girls were going to NYU. It was a short drive away but the university might as well have been on the moon. Many tears were shed that day, and many would yet still be shed, such as when the girls married their soulmates, and when they blessed Nora and Bo with lots of grandchildren. Over the years much had changed, but there was one thing that never would:  _Bo and Nora's love for each other._ It was as strong and steadfast as it always had been.    
  
the end


End file.
